B in Trouble
by sunsehunee
Summary: [PENDING] Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau keputusannya menerima acara taruhan di toko bunga tempo hari bisa membuatnya menyesal. Karena taruhan bodohnya bersama Joonmyeon, ia harus rela terjebak di SMA Goora selama 2 bulan dengan status yang aneh. Dan jangan lupakan seorang raksasa yang memembuat hidupnya semakin suram -Park Chanyeol / YAOI! ChanBaek! RnR pls. Thanks!


**B in Trouble**

**.**

**©sunsehunee  
**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**High school-life, Romance, Comedy, YAOI, AU**

**. **

**. ****  
**

**Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau keputusannya menerima acara taruhan di toko bunga tempo hari bisa membuatnya menyesal. Karena taruhan bodohnya bersama Joonmyeon, ia harus rela terjebak di SMA Goora selama 2 bulan dengan status yang aneh. Dan jangan lupakan seorang raksasa yang memembuat hidupnya semakin suram -Park Chanyeol  
**

**. **

**Ide dan plot murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan, bukanlah kesengajaan. **

**. ****  
****If you are plagiarism, just close it as soon as you read this message. **

**. **

**Take a seat~ Enjoy~ ****  
****  
****. ****  
****  
****. ****  
****  
****. **

**Prolog!****  
**  
Baekhyun merapikan tata letak pot-pot bunga di toko bunga milik keluarganya. Tidak lupa juga ia menyirami bunga-bunga hidup itu agar tidak layu bahkan mati. Tubuh mungilnya ia balut dengan celemek merah dengan bordiran di bagian dada 'Yoreum Flowers'.

Namja berambut hitam itu melirik jam di dekat meja kasir. Ia melihat sekeliling tempat itu sebelum menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Waktunya buka toko," Gumamnya pelan. Kakinya ia langkahkan ke pintu untuk mengganti tanda Close menjadi Open. Sedetik kemudian ia duduk dibalik meja kasir dengan setumpuk komik di sampingnya. Ini merupakan kegiatan favoritnya setiap hari libur kalau kau mau tahu.

Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya menyukai bagian ia bisa bermalas-malasan sambil membaca komik seharian atau main game saat menjaga toko, yang mana ia sangat berharap setiap ia menjaga maka pelanggan akan sangat sedikit. Ia sebal jika dinganggu. Seperti saat ini—

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya malas sambil menurunkan komik Fairy Tale dari depan wajahnya. Bisa ia lihat wajah Joonmyeon yang berseri-seri segera setelah ia mendongakkan kepala.

Ia berdehem sekali, "Jadi bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan −Petanyaannya benar-benar tidak... bermutu.

"Dengar," Ucap Baekhyun pelan, bukunya sudah ia taruh secara balik di meja dekat mesin kasir. Mata sipit nya ia fokuskan pada seorang pria dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh darinya dengan rambut cokelat pekat. "Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, jadi jangan coba-coba melakukan hal aneh hyung." Lanjutnya dengan nada malas.

"Bagaimana kabar psp mu? Eomma mu sudah melihatnya?" Alis Baekhyun sontak menyatu. Adalah hal yang aneh jika Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang tidak biasa ia tanyakan. Oke, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. "Apa?" Tanyanya balik.

"PSP mu, ayolah, kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Kata Joonmyeon sambil memutar matanya malas. Baekhyun balas mendecak, "Lalu? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, jadi katakan saja apa yang kau mau hyung."

Joonmyeon menyeringai, "Kau tahu minggu depan ujian tengah semester akan diadakan," Ia menjeda sebentar "Karena itu aku ingin kita taruhan."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Taruhan seperti apa?" Tanyanya ragu. Dilihatnya sudah ada aura mengerikan di sisi tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. Dan ia tahu persis jika sudah berada di mode itu maka kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan selamat.

"Tidak sulit, hanya kita sama-sama jelek di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, jadi aku mau kita taruhan. Yang lebih kecil nilainya maka harus menuruti apapun kemauan yang menang, selama 2 bulan." Ujar Joonmyeon tenang. Baekhyun tampak berpikir, ia menimang-nimang apa di pertaruhan ini lebih besar keuntungan baginya atau kerugian baginya. Hey, siapapun ingin mendapatkan untung bukan?

Jika dilihat, selama dua bulan dapat orang yang bisa menuruti semua kemauanmu kan enak. Tolong catat SEMUA KEMAUAN. Terlebih Joonmyeon itu seorang chaebol meski ia masih muda. Tapi, tentu saja Baekhyun tetap memikirkan konsekuensi jika ia kalah. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang Joonmyeon dan otak nistanya pikirkan, Baekhyun hanya tidak mau menyesal nantinya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya cemas, mana yang harus ia pilih?

Ini pertaruhan nilai bahasa Inggris, dan Baekhyun tidaklah sebodoh ia dibidang matematika. Tentu saja, bahkan sejak SMP nilainya selalu lebih tinggi dari Joonmyeon, lalu apa yang harus ia cemaskan.

Ia tersenyum sombong, "Apapun bukan?" Tanyanya memastikan dan dijawab anggukan mantap dari Joonmyeon. Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang, "Baiklah, deal."

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Shit…Jadi apa maumu?"

.

Ia memandangi lingkungan barunya dengan tatapan miris.

"Rok mu kurang pendek."

.

"SIALAN KAU KIM JOONMYEON!"

.

"Namanya Byun Baekmi, dia 'orang spesial' yang ku maksud. Jangan menyentuhnya sedikit pun oke?"

.

"Menyebalkan, namamu Park Chanyeol bukan? Akan ku ingat baik-baik!"

.

* * *

**NEXT or DEL? **

**A/N: **

**Hallo readers-nim, **

**Yes I back with my another fanfict! Dan cast kali ini adalah ChanBaek uyey…. Terima kasih untuk Sayaka eonnie yang membantu kegalauan ku menentukan cast xD **

**Apa fanfict ini layak dilanjut? Semua tergantung para readers (meskipun udah greget mau publish ff ini walau datanya ilang kemarin #tear) **

**Jika review diatas 10 maka bakalan aku lanjut, see ya~ (Tapi sepertinya ff ini bakal terus lanjut ^^) **

_**Mind To Review?**_


End file.
